110715-Mages and Memes
tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:20 -- TG: um TG: hi CC: Who are you? TG: im Arty TG: Mike said to talk to people TG: I saw you on the player list CC: Oh, Arty CC: Yeah, I heard Mike wasp the fun to finally reach you CC: one* TG: was it hard to reach me? CC: Could never seem to reach you CC: But I mean, I wasp pretty busy CC: So I guess it's my own fault CC: Glad to haae you on board though CC: have* CC: Particularly given our shared class TG: class? CC: Mage CC: you're a Mage of Hope CC: I have Time TG: ohh TG: so the first thing is a class TG: what's the second thing? CC: The Aspect CC: Your domain, of sorts CC: I am a Mage of time CC: I can actively manipulate time itself as I see fit TG: woah CC: I mean, I've got obvious limits, since I'm new to this CC: And it gives me a hemorrhage to try CC: But sure enough, it's a thing TG: that's so cool TG: I can't really do anything with Hope CC: Maybe it's like magic TG: im not a wizard TG: im just Arty CC: I mean CC: Magic and Hoping for stuff is kind of the same CC: I mean CC: I wasp pretty convinced they were fakey bullshit CC: But I've since been proven wrong CC: Not that I've used magic myself CC: Though I have a few abilities that are likely magic on your planet TG: I wish we could trade CC: Nope CC: No you do not CC: As far as places and currant status goes CC: You most definitely want to remain you TG: why would I wanna be me? CC: Safety's sake? CC: I don't know what it's like being you CC: but being me is not very fun right now TG: are you okay? CC: If you must know, no, not at all CC: Don't worry about it CC: Uhh, so what do you know? TG: do you know who Jack is? CC: Sociopath. Cheater. Asshole in general. Murderer. CC: Twink who's played this game, before becomb a god, came back to the game for who knows why and claims to be the hero. CC: Killed my matesprite CC: What your planet calls a girlfriend CC: Undid it, and acts like it's no big deal CC: Like it didn't happen CC: even though it didn't but time stuff CC: He's just kind of an asshole, really CC: And a creep, apparently CC: Probably the most powerful "player" here TG: he, uh CC: Through cheating, but still TG: gave me something CC: ... CC: Wasp it a lesson in pain? TG: no, it was something he said would make me powerful. TG: he said that I...was meant to have that power. that I deserved it. CC: I would totally disregard his words, toss the gift out, and hide from him since he has an interest in you even though that can't possibly save you CC: But, it's whatever TG: it was a pen CC: A pen? TG: a seemingly normal pen CC: Something tells me it's nto a normal pen -- tenaciousGregarity TG sending file thepen.jpg -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file thepen.jpg -- -- tenaciousGregarity TG it looks like a pen, with a pink jewel at the top -- CC: Have you played around with it? CC: Tried channeling your hope power into it? TG: I think ive done everything but that TG: I dont know how to channel my power TG: is it like Dragon Ball Z? CC: Dragon Ball Z? CC: More human movies? CC: I saw Star Wars TG: oh TG: sorry, forgot you were a troll CC: Yup CC: I mean CC: I like to think I know a bit about your culture CC: Probably more than I need to CC: Dragon Ball Z..... CC: Over 9000? CC: Right? CC: I've got a folder full of earth memes CC: That's a popular one TG: hahah. TG: yeah, pretty old TG: not too dank these days CC: Memes are new to me CC: It's fresh CC: Dank, rather TG: meme well, apprentice CC: You may be an earthling CC: But I have your whole culture over here CC: You have an updated collection? CC: You were there a bit longer than Mike CC: These are...actually pretty good CC: I may or may not be having fun with them TG: are you enjoying that which is Earth Internet? CC: Probably too much TG: when you stare into the dank, the dank also stares into you CC: Hello darkness my old friend TG: mmm whatcha say CC: More like, meme whatcha say -- tenaciousGregarity TG sending file MLG.wav -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file MLG.wav -- -- tenaciousGregarity TG the airhorns -- CC: Egads CC: Okay, that one caught me off guard TG: welcome to memeworld TG: my domain CC: Terrifying TG: So, whom do you prefer? TG: Dwayne Johnson? TG: Or John Cena? CC: JOOOOOHNNNN CEEEEENNAAAAAA CC: No CC: Dwayne Johnson TG: can you smell what the Rock is cooking CC: What's he making? TG: he's frying up a can of whoopass TG: Bón apetite CC: so what's your planet like, human? TG: it's a bustling city TG: super noisy CC: Mine wasp noisy too CC: Empty though TG: how does that workM TG: *? CC: Because there were huge gears in every direction CC: And they were constantly ticking CC: LOUDLY TG: was your land a giant clock? CC: I think so TG: why do you say "was"? TG: like TG: past tense CC: Only because I'm not there anymore TG: where are you? CC: LoPaP CC: Land of Polliwogs and Peridot TG: that reminds me of Pokemon CC: I've seen memes of that too TG: one does not simply understand Pokemon through memes CC: I understand them all CC: Kidding, it's a bunch of silly bullshit CC: Kills time well enough in between hunting frogs TG: why are you hunting frogs? CC: Supposed to breed a "Genesis Frog" CC: Don't know what that means though TG: weird TG: what title is the person whose planet it is? CC: Page of Space CC: It's Milo TG: oh TG: the human? CC: Yeah TG: Ohh okay TG: so space players collect frogs CC: I don't know CC: I'll have to ask Heliux CC: The troll space player CC: If they got frogs too TG: there's 12 trolls right? CC: Yes CC: as well as eight of you TG: why so many? CC: I really have no idea CC: But then CC: I still don't know why anyone at all TG: I don't either TG: I don't even know why im here. CC: Make a new universe and carry on your species TG: but you guys know each other or are connected in some way. TG: I am an island. CC: Well, in my defense, I've been pretty sociable for a long time CC: I worked my way around adn got to know most everyone CC: and* TG: did you know anyone before the game started? CC: Yeah CC: I knew a couple of the trolls CC: And actually met the others by circumstance shortly before it started CC: I met Jack and Libby before the game too CC: And Scarlet CC: I had gotten a hold of the playerlist shortly before the game too CC: Talked to a couple CC: But it's all game inspired instead of actually knowing them Category:Nyarla Category:Arty